Mass Effect 2: Upgrade Locations
Submachine Gun Damage * On Omega, right before the assault on Archangel. There is a door you have to bypass close to the gunship. * During Thane's recruitment mission, just before the windy bridge. * Sold at Rodam Expeditions on the Citadel. * On Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. * On Ilium at during Miranda's loyalty mission. Heavy Pistol Damage * Sold at Rodam Expeditions on the Citadel. * Purchased on Tachanka at Fortack's database. * On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, at the bottom of a stairwell at the first fight with the geth. * On the Citadel during Thane's loyalty mission, awarded automatically. * On Aeia during Jacob's loyalty mission, just after the barricade is destroyed with the rigged mek Assault Rifle Damage *In the quarantine area on Omega, just after a barricade of mercs. *On Illium at Gateway Personal Defense kiosk. *During Zaeed's loyalty mission on Zorya, on a computer. *Purchased on Tuchanka at Fortack's database. *On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, in the room blocked by the collapsed pillar. *During Samara's loyalty mission, on the wall in Morinth's apartment. Shotgun Damage *On Omega, sold at Kenn's Salvage. *On Purgatory on a dead guard right after destroying the first large meck. *On the Derelict Reaper ship in the middle of a bunch of Scion and husk fights. *After Grunt's loyalty mission, awarded by the shaman automatically. *Purchased on Tachanka at Fortack's database. Sniper Rifle Damage *On Omega, sold at Omega Market. *On Korlus at the top of the stair case after the waves of Krogans. *Sold at Rodam Expeditions on the Citadel. *On the Derelict Reaper ship at the end of a long catwalk where Legion snipes some husks. *On the Citadel during Garrus' loyalty mission, in a hackable terminal just before raising the shutters. Biotic Damage *On Horizon world. *During Samara's recruitment mission in the small room with Elnora. *Purchased on Tachanka at Fortack's database. *On Illium at Serrice Technology kiosk. *On Pragia during Jack's loyalty mission, on a hackable computer right before the boss. Tech Damage *On the main floor of Archangel's house during the assault. *Sold at Saronis Applications on the Citadel. *During Collector Ship Mission. *On Illium at Serrice Technology kiosk. *After Tali's loyalty mission, awarded after trial if Tali is found innocent either through Paragon/Renegade scores or by handing over evidence (and losing Tali's loyalty permanently). Heavy Skin Weave On a dead collector on Horizon world. On Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. On the Derelict Reaper ship in a computer after fighting your first Scion of the level. Medi-Gel Capacity *Complete Dr Chakwas' side mission (brandy). *Sold at Sirta Foundations on the Citadel. *Inside Mordin's clinic. *On Illium at Serrice Technology kiosk. *On Illium at during Miranda's loyalty mission, awarded automatically. Heavy Weapon Ammo *On Freedom's Progress on the dead YMIR mech just outside Veetor's shack. *Purchased from Kenn's salvage shop on Omega. *During Mordin's mission on a hackable research terminal after the boss. Krogan Vitality *On Korlus in the same room you find Warlord Okeer. *On Tuchanka during Mordin's loyalty mission, in the same room as the dead female Krogan. Damage Protection *On Purgatory in a destroyed YMIR mech right after freeing Jack. *Sold at Saronis Applications on the Citadel. *During Collector Ship Mission. Geth Shield Strength *On a computer during Tali's loyalty mission, just after the first room. *During Legion's loyalty mission. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 2